The Tyranny of Princess Celestia
by The obnoxious spy
Summary: The magical land of Equestria is ruled by a Tyrant called Princess Celestia. She corrupted everything. But when two Humans are attacked by her soldiers and crash onto her planet. Riley Rodriguez must rescue his brother and find out the truth about the Tyrant Celestia and restore Equestria to what it was before
1. Chapter 1

**The Tyranny of Princess Celestia**

**I couldn't find MLP/Titanfall anywhere so I'm submitting the first of what I hope to be another series of story's**

IMC Pilot 850# Riley Rodriguez

Age: 25

Hair: Blonde

Eye color: blue

Gen.: 10

* * *

IMC Pilot 851# Ethan Rodriguez

Hair: Brown

Age: 22

Eye color: brown

Gen.: 10

These two Brothers are the best Pilots the IMC ever had. They use teamwork and are inseparable on the battlefield. Riley is the older brother out of the two and is the one who comes up with the strategies and Ethan is the tough guy. When they both joined, we had no clue what these Pilots can do. Like the rest of the recruits, we put them in Hammond industries training pods and they both stayed in there until they got 100%. They are the best Pilots around and it would be tragic to lose them..ever

* * *

(Riley's POV)

After winning yet another fight against the Militia me and Ethan parked our Atlas' on the IMC's carrier ship. I took off my helmet and scratched my hair. I turned over to Ethan who stretched whilst taking his helmet off

"How you doin', bro?" I asked.

"Nothing much, except I'm bored of the same thing over and over!" He exclaimed. We felt the Ship blast off into space. It is a weird feeling at first but you get used to it. "Not to sound strange, but..do you get the feeling that there are Aliens watching us?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I don't know why, but on our journey to the Frontier, I saw like..Like another galaxy and on my Solar system research course, I didn't remember seeing another galaxy" I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In another galaxy, there was the "magical" land of Equestria, which is ruled by Tyranny. The ruler of Equestria, was the Princess Celestia, who is mad with power. She Banished her own sister to the moon and turned all of her subjects into slaves. She had lots of guards and had six main commanders. The commander of the Scientists was a lavender unicorn, called Twilight Sparkle. She was using her telescope to look for strange things, after the citizens were saying they saw things in the sky. She sighed and turned to her research journal.

"Day 3: I have found nothing blue or fast in the sky, just fuckin stars. It seems like our so called citizens are going crazy.." She said, writing it down. She couldn't care less about anypony these days. She glanced up at the sky. "Huh, a shooting star, guess I should wish about everypony dying." She looked closer. "Wait a minute.." She looked into her telescope and gasped. She saw a flying boat. That was blue..and fast. "Arm, the orbital cannon!" She yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the human world**

"I still don't know about what you mean by being watched" I said. We heard the intercom turn on.

"Please can Riley and Ethan Rodriguez please come to the Cargo bay, Immediately" said Spyglass, the IMC's A.I. We sighed and headed down to the Cargo bay

"Spyglass, status update!" I shouted.

"Affirmative, all Titans and Scepters have been getting huge power failures and boosts"

"Both? ..at the same time?" Asked Ethan.

"Yes, as skilled Pilots, do you know anything about it?" Asked Spyglass. I sighed. It's been a long day

"Alright, we'll see what we can do and-" I was interrupted when we heard a huge explosion from underneath

"What the hell? Are the Militia attacking?" Screamed Ethan. We both parkoured our way to the cockpit. (Perk of being a Pilot) and saw a bunch of grunts tapping away on computers. I found Blisk looking ahead of the window.

"Commander, what's happening?" I asked.

"We don't know, we got hit by a beam, but we're not seeing it" there was another rumble and then streaks of lightning struck everything. "Alright, everyone to the escape pods, NOW" yelled Blisk. We followed orders and ran to the escape pods. Along the way I grabbed a carbine rifle and a smart pistol. We were about to make it, until whatever was shooting at us punched a giant hole in between us and the escape pod room.

"Pfft, easy!" Boasted Ethan as he jumped on the wall. But the suction was too strong and pulled him out. He just managed to grab on a cable whilst putting his helmet on

"Keep on holding on i'll get you out!" I shouted. I placed my helmet on and started to reach out for him.

"You're coming with us, Alien!" Said a deep voice from behind. I turned around and saw a four legged creature with wings..in a space suit. I grabbed its head And slammed it in an open battery box

"What was that!?" Screamed Ethan

"I DON'T KNOW" I shouted.

"..Look out" shouted Ethan. I turned around and another one of those creatures punched me. It slammed me into the same battery box, covering my helmet up in static. I punched the creature in its throat, gagging for air, it let me go. I pulled off its helmet and saw it was..a horse? It..was a horse but..not the horses you see on earth, it was more of a cartoon horse. It's skin was blue and had rainbow coloured mane. One thing I noticed was that it wasn't suffocating.

"How are you...?" I began. But then it punched me and pushed me in the same hole Ethan was in. I was clinging on the cable. The horse creature touched its ear. It had an earpiece

"Commander Twilight, two of them are still alive! How should we proceed? ...understood" she said. I looked up at her and she wielded a sword built in her suit. She was going to cut the cable! Ethan pulled out his gun and shot the horse, but only in the hoof. Angrily, she cut the rope which for some strange. We were being pulled down. The "air" was making us go unconscious. How was this even possible!? We were in Space! Then we passed out.

* * *

**Later..someplace else**

I woke up with my brother, still knocked out. It looked like our impact made a crater in the ground. I looked up and saw two white coloured..UNICORN'S. Ok this is getting ridiculous now.. They were both wearing gold plated armour.

"Look at em..ugly pieces of shit aren't they?" Said the 1st one

"Yeah, why do we have to guard them, why not the citizens?" Asked the other one. I opened my eyes wider. Use the citizens? Damn this place is worse than the Frontier! They glanced back at me. I laid back down. Luckily the helmet covered my eyes, however the bottom part was snapped off! They both started to stare in the pit

"Did you hear that beeping sound?" Beeping..sound? I looked to my right and saw my Smartpistol. It must've locked on them. Without hesitating I picked it up and pulled the trigger, striking them in the head. I found Ethan and shook him

"Hey, Ethan, we're going!" I whispered. Ethan woke up and immediately knew what I said

"Good!" He exclaimed. I gave him my Smartpistol and we ran. Ethan was tapping his earpiece.

"Damn it, no signal!" He exclaimed

"What? But the IMC satellite is meant to reach the whole universe!" I said

"I know..wait that means we can't send a beacon for our titans!" He cried.

"Aw, shit" I yelled. That got the attention of some guards. They looked at us and pulled out rifles, yes..RIFLES! There were too many of them so we put our hands up. We then saw a silhouette of a bigger horse

"Gotcha'" she whispered in a creepy tone. The darkness faded and we saw a horse with both wings and a horn. "Looks like you two are coming with me!" She exclaimed. Ethan then pulled out his Smartpistol which locked on to some of the guards. The big horses horn glowed yellow and then pulled the Smartpistol off him and then guards pinned him down.

"Ethan!" I yelled. Out of the sky dropped a horse in power armour.

"Riley! Just run!" Ethan shouted. I looked around I had no choice. I cloaked and then ran into a forest. I ran and ran until I was out of breath. I looked back to see nothing but an abyss of darkness. When I turned back I got struck by a claw of what looked like a lion. I fell to the ground, I was waiting for the predictable until three horses ran in and stabbed it to death with daggers. I couldn't see who they are, as I passed out once more

**chapter one done! I hope you will enjoy the next chapters!**


	2. The letter

**The Tyranny of Princess Celestia**

**if you favourited me, then you know I work on one chapter on each story, but it was too excited to keep on writing this..**

(Ethan's POV)

I watched Riley run into the forest

"Please be safe..." I thought. The giant horse cackled

"Haha I'm going to have fun watching you be dissected!" She cackled

"You stupid horse, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I yelled with a raging fire inside. She tutted

"You shouldn't call your new ruler a horse! I am a pony and you are nothing but a mere slave!" She cackled. "Take him to the dungeon.." The guards then randomly teleported me inside a prison cell. I looked around at the surroundings it was dark and damp, not a good sign. I turned around and saw something moving in the shadows.

"H-hello?"

* * *

Meanwhile

(Riley's POV)

"When the stars are alive..I will awaken once more" I woke up to the sound of that voice. It was all ghostly..I got out of the bed I woke up in and walked to a door. But when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge

"Whoever behind here, you better hope that god has mercy on you!" I shouted. As I was about to kick the door in, a piece of paper and a fountain pen was slid underneath. On the paper was written

"We're friendly, are you friendly?" I tried to look through the crack under the door, but it was too short.

"Yes, I am friendly, but I won't be if you're that giant horse bitch!" I shouted.

"Oh, you can speak English!" Said a girl with a Texas accent "and we're not horses, we're ponies"

"Right now, I don't care, could you open the door?" I asked, calming down a little

"As long as ya don't burn anything.." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well the guards are sayin' that you can shoot fire out of you're bare hands, like you" I looked around and saw my carbine wasn't anywhere

"I'm guessing, that you've taken it.."

"Oh you mean this thing..what-"

"Just open the door please!" I yelled. I heard some locks unlocking and then in front of me was three, average sized ponies the one on the left had purple hair and orange skin. The one in the middle had red hair and yellowish skin and the one on the right had purple and pink hair with white skin

"...hi.." I said

"Hey there mister!" Said the one in the middle

"Hey..who are you?"

"My name is Applebloom, this is Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle" she cheered.

"Nice meeting you.." I said. I started to walk towards the door

"Where are you going?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Where am I going?! I'm going to find my brother and get off this god forsaken planet.." I yelled

"But you can't go in, just like that!" Screamed Sweetiebelle

"Why not?!" I demanded

"You can get killed!". Sweetiebelle then whispered something to Scootaloo. "Before you leave, could you follow us...please?" Scootaloo asked.

"Fine, but I'm always prepared..remember that" I said. I followed them into a room with an old looking Zebra.

"Zecora, do you remember that story you told us"

"Yes and I.." She looked up and gasped. "The..the legend is true!" She exclaimed

"What legend?" I asked. She got up and grabbed what looked like a tribal book. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Zecora and it's an honour to meet you, Giant Tamer.." She said

"My name is Riley Rodriguez..and what do you mean by Giant Tamer?" I asked. Zecora opened up a book.

"My people told stories about six brave warriors. Back in the ancient days, Ponies were fighting Giants who were their biggest enemy. Three stallions and three mares were given the ability to stand on two legs. They then developed to look like you! And then they found six Giants and found a way to control them. And with this newfound ability they killed the giants, driving them to extinction. But the ponies were scared and with the power of dark magic, they killed the giants and the princesses exiled the six warriors to a galaxy far away..." She told. "..do you have them..? Do you have giants?" She asked. I sighed

"Yes we do..but we call them Titans..and I can only summon it by a beacon..but thanks to being pushed here by some blue rainbow coloured BITCH..we're stuck in galaxy that it can't reach!" I yelled. I noticed Scootaloo looked down. "..what's wrong?" I asked

"That blue pony is..no, WAS my older sister.." She said.

"Oh..I'm sorry" I said with my concern

"Well, the royal engineer Applejack is my sister.." Said Applebloom

"What?!" I shouted

"And the royal blacksmith, Rarity is my sister as well!" Exclaimed Sweetiebelle. I facepalmed myself

"So if I kill them..it'll make you sad" I said.

"We never wished for them to die..just back to who they were.." Said Scootaloo, she sighed. "First it was a Letter Twilight had..then she and her friends come with her..no pony knows why Celestia is doing this.."

"She had a Letter? Do you think it's still there?" I asked.

"I dunno...if you're planning to steal it, it's impossible, there are guards around her house"

"It's okay..I can do this!" I said triumphal. I cloaked and left without them even knowing

* * *

**meanwhile**

(Ethan's POV)

Whenever I try to catch the creature, it moved away.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you are worried about!" I said... Still no answer. Fed up, I cloaked and moved away. In the light stepped a small humanoid lizard. It had purple scales and green spikes and was about two meters tall.

"Phew, that monster disappeared" he said

"No..I'm not" I said, uncloaking behind him

"AAAAH" he screamed, cowering up into a ball. "Don't hurt me!" He whimpered. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you!" I said, picking him up to his feet. "What's your name?" I asked

"My..my name is Spike..and I'm a dragon" he said, still afraid of me

"My name is Ethan and I'm a human" I said. "Nice to meet you" I held my hand up for a handshake however he held back. I looked at his hand. His right index and left ring fingers have both been cut off! "Oh my god..did they do this to you?" I asked.

"It'll happen to you tomorrow.."

"What?" I muttered

"First it's the doctor..she'll torture you by taking blood samples, injecting a needle in your eye and then it's the torturer..she'll do this to you.." Whimpered Spike. I gulped..trying not to think about it..

* * *

**meanwhile**

(Riley's POV)

I climbed through the window of Twilight's house. It was more of a treehouse than a house. I dropped down to a desk which as I predicted, had a Letter on. I picked it up and skimmed through it. I scrunched it up into my pocket and I was about to leave until

"Kssh, Riley? Is that you!?" Shouted a familiar voice on my earpiece. My heart stopped a beat. Bliss has somehow found a way to reach me however all earpieces has speakerphone. I quickly threw a chair on the doorknob.

"Blisk?! How did you find me?" I asked.

"We didn't, we hacked into a satellite in your radius, but we can't exactly find you!" He said. "Where are you?"

"I'm..actually I don't know..but I'm in a village..inhabited by magical multicoloured..Ponies" I said, embarrassed

"...hold on" Shouted Blisk, sounding like he was about to blow up "pfft HAHAHA were there drugs in the water today Spyglass?!" He chuckled

"Negative.." Whispered Spyglass with a tone of concern

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I yelled. Then the door was busted down by two guards. "Hold on.." I muttered. I ran up to one of them, punched them in the Jose and threw him at the other, rendering them unconscious. I touched my earpiece again. "You were saying?"

"Uhh.." Muttered Blisk, unsure of what happened. I walked out through the door..big mistake. There were about ten guards, aiming their rifles at me. I had no choice but to surrender. I put my hands in the air.

"Riley, you do know you can call your Titan, right?" Asked Spyglass. My heart stopped.

"W-what?" I asked

"Although we can't find you, the titan will teleport to wherever your beacon is pointing" explained Spyglass. My eyes started twitching. I then turned and smirked at the guards.

"I suggest you would run.." I smirked

"Run away from YOU?! HA!" Laughed one of the guards. Then all of them started to laugh. I looked down at my PDA and touched the beacon button.

"Afirmative, stand by for Titanfall.."

**What? It can't be a Titanfall story if a Titan isn't used in it!**


	3. Standby for Titanfall

**The tyranny of Princess Celestia**

**Ok, ok I promise to do the next chapter of A Ponies journey..but I have the first chapter of another story ready so standby for fanfiction!**

"HAHAHA...okay..okay" chuckled the guard. "What do..we need to run from?. I sighed.

"Just like the rest...". I muttered, pointing up at the sky. The guards looked up and saw the meteor. Their faces turned to pure horror as the meteor blew up into a Titan and landed.

"What the hell is that!" A guard screamed. I ran up to it and climbed inside.

"Oh, I missed you, Atlas!" I happily cooed. I grinned at the guards. I shot the guard, whilst the other squealed in horror. All of the guards shot a beacon in the air. I looked up and noticed that some of the flying ones were going to attack me. I aimed my sights down and started shooting at them.

"Warning, Hostile Pilot on board" said the AI. I got out of the Titan and saw that blue pony from before! I shot her hoof which made her slip and fall.

"I'm going on a limb here and suggest that you're Rainbow Dash.." I said. "We got off to a bad start..my names Riley and in case you didn't know, I was that guy who was pushed off by you". She got up and readied her hoof blade "AND OF COURSE YOU DON'T LISTEN!" I yelled. We were engaged in a close quarters situation, a situation I was prepared for.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" She screamed. This..is going to be fun...

(Ethan's POV)

I woke up to a loud clanging sound.

"Wake up scum!" Demanded the guard as he levitated me onto a wheelchair with straps on.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. I looked back at the cell and saw Spike who had that Good luck look in his eyes

"You have a doctors appointment!" The guard chuckled as he pushed me through endless corridors. Until we arrived at a room with a blinding white reflection. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. I looked around and saw everything that a doctor needs. Scalpels, Bonesaws..you name it! I heard the door slowly creak

"Hello there, I am your doctor for today" said a voice. I looked up and saw a light yello coloured pony with wings and had pink long hair.

"Heh, I never knew doctors in this world were feminists!" I sneered. Her reaction was stabbing a needle in my hand.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "My name is Fluttershy and I will not let pony's push me around!".

" 'ey, darlin'...im a human.." I sneered. Her reaction was another needle in my hand. She turned around and started to choose armoury of the same needles and then she picked one and turned around.

"You know...most ponies are scared of needles.." She said, staring into my soul.

"Humph, it's just a jab in the arm, nothing to worry about" I muttered, acting proud of myself.

"Oh you will be.." She said with no emotion as she aimed it at my eye.

"Oh no..no no no no no.." I cried shutting my eyes shut.

"Humph, typical" she muttered. My eye was then forced open by a purple blur and I noticed that there was a lavender pony in the room I was then blinded when Fluttershy shoved a needle in my eye! It was the most pain I've ever been here, I know how it feels like to be shot, but stabbed? She slowly pulled it out and in it was pieces of my brain and blood, lots of it. She gave the needle to the lavender pony who walked off without a word. "Now then..let's take you to a dear friend of mine" Fluttershy giggled pushing my chair to another room

(Riley's POV)

After a violent struggle I slammed Rainbow Dash on the floor and put her in my electric handcuffs

"And stay there.." I sneered. I climbed back into the Titan. It seemed like the entire army was here. Luckily for me they looked like they were about to shit themselves. "Hey there everyone or should I say everypony! I might tell you guys to run but..there's no point.." I started shooting missile salvos, sending groups of them into a bloody pulp. The others started to randomly shoot everything in front of them in panic, leaving them vulnerable to me! I shot them all down. "That was easy.." I said. "Or is this the part where the big cheese comes in?". I saw a fast blue light drop down from the sky. It was that Pony in that Power armour suit. "Oh hey there! Last time you almost killed me so...how about I return the favour?" I asked

"Deadly force is authorised" he boomed in a robotic voice.

"Oh yeah, where is your weapon?" I asked. His arm then blew up and then formed into a minigun. "Well..." Before I could say anything else his minigun shot devastating hits on my titan.

"Warning, recommend regen" said the titan. It destroyed my shields already? I turned on my vortex shield and stopped all of the bullets but it seemed like it was endless ammo. I let go of the shield button and it only shattered his armour, tired, I picked him up and crushed him with my Titans hand and then threw him through at least five buildings. "Warning, hostile pilot locked" said the Titan. The screen pointed the warning behind me and I turned around. Behind me was an orange pony with armour and a cowboys hat and for some reason there were three apples tattooed on her ass. Her weapon..oh shit it's an anti titan weapon! She charged it up and fired it, it was more powerful then the charge rifle! "Eject, eject" boomed the Titan.

"What, it's already doomed?!" I screamed. Rainbow Dash flew up to the screen and kept on punching the screen, creating cracks. I just pulled the eject lever and it shot me up into the air. My Titan blew up some of the houses. I landed head first into the mud and for some strange reason, it didn't hurt...okay I'll admit it..It hurt A LOT! God, I'm starting to sound like my brother. The trauma was bad, that I passed out.

"Ooh, now who's this?" Asked a voice, my vision was blurry but I saw a tall creature with two horns and a rather stylish beard...

**That voice should be very obvious to the occasional Brony.. Anyway I'll see you in my next story!**


	4. Freedom!(?)

**The Tyranny of Princess Celestia**

**Hey there guys, it's another chapter of Tyranny of Princess Celestia. I read the comment section and I just wanted to answer some things from dengar. Yes it is true about the reference about dead space, I couldn't think of anything original. I'm not sure about Rorke though. I found it hard to understand SOME parts of ghosts campaign so I didn't actually realise that and about the comma thing... At school I was always taught to use dialog as " but after reading his review and other story's they put it as commas. I understand the confusion, but it's what I was taught to do.,and the Jose part..here's what I have to say.. "Fuck you Steve jobs" (cos Ipad autocorrect) P.S can you spot the game reference in THIS chapter?**

"Meh..."

"Is he still alive?" Asked a voice, I'm assuming it was Scootaloo.

"Hopefully he is but if he isn't then ahh, not my fault" said another voice, this time it was a guys voice

"But to survive a fall that high? I'm not sure if he's real.." I slowly opened my eyes and stretched and saw Scootaloo looking at me

"Oh..hey..am I dead?" I muttered

"I'm not even sure...what are you anyway" she said.

"Huh, I didn't tell you? I'm a human from the planet earth, a planet I would stay away from because poachers, farmers and (for some strange reason) perverts" I said closing my eyes again

"But you look like a good guy, why isn't everyone else nice like here...well some anyway.." She muttered. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Here's something I've got to tell you kiddo...it seems like this is the only war this place has discovered so if there are any future wars, remember this...war..war never changes. After when we discovered things that can kill you, everyone gets on edge really fast. And we die in ways we can't imagine, even outside of war. Sometimes it's for a reason or psychotic rage. No one is nice on earth. Either enemy's or racial abuse" I lectured I looked down and sighed. "Although we are the best in my army, I promised my Mom I would take care of Ethan..but it seems like I've endangered our lives"

"It's no big deal..." Muttered Scootaloo. This sent me into a violent rage.

"No big deal?!" I yelled. "People DIE in them and if that team doesn't win, then their deaths were for NOTHING!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on my bed. Every now and then I get sent into an eternal anger but then I calm down a minute later. "...I almost lost my brother once and..it is an experience no one ever wants to experience" I looked back up at Scootaloo. "...and that is why...the world is a cruel place..."

"...my sis said the same to me.." She said.

**(Flashback)**

A young filly Scootaloo was stood outside of her friends Appleblooms house as her and Sweetiebelle was saying their goodbyes to their big sisters. Scootaloo, with sadness looked up at her adoptive sister

"Rainbow...do you really have to go..?" Scootaloo asked. Rainbow Dash hugged her tightly.

"Yes I do, it is an urgent matter from the Princess and she specifically asked for us.." She said.

"But..but are you going to come back?" Scootaloo asked. Rainbow Dash picked up her stuff

"I'm not sure..but Granny Smith will look after you.." She said, walking off. "Before I go..here's some advice.." Scootaloo brightened up. She told flying tips to Scootaloo every day, as she was becoming better at flying. "...the world is a cruel place.." She whispered

"Huh?" Scootaloo watched her sister walk off into the distance. She didn't have any expression at all, not showing any sadness for her little sister. "What...happened to you, sis?"

**(Present)**

"I never knew this was who she would become like this.." She finished. I sighed again

"But..why did you say it's no big deal?" I asked

"Siblings make mistakes all the time, which are them forgiven!" Exclaimed Scootaloo. I calmed down even more.

"Heh, I guess you are right..." I muttered "...how did you find me?" I asked. Then something teleported next to me

"Why that would be me!" It exclaimed. It was...was..what is it? It had a beard, two horns and yellow eagle like arms.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. It then teleported in front of me, dressed in a suit and gave me a fake business card

"Discord, creature of chaos, at your service!" He exclaimed.

"And you saved me?" I asked.

"Why of course, Scootaloo here told me that you are going on a quest to kill Celestia!" He exclaimed.

"If I have to kill her, then so be it" I said. "However, if anything happens to my brother..I WILL kill her..." I looked out of the window.. All I could hope was for him to be safe.

**(Ethan's POV)**

I kept on blinking my eye to rub it better.

"Ya know..maybe if you weren't that rough, I would co operate!" I said. I looked at Fluttershy. She had no emotion, nor did she look like she cared. "So...Sports huh?" I muttered, trying to start a conversation.

"Just shut up..." She said, readying a needle. I gulped. If this was a doctor, then I want to know what the torturer was like! She pushed me into a dark room. The only thing I could see...was a cupcake! Yes..you heard me...a cupcake. I darted my eyes around the room. I couldn't see the torturer.

"Hello? Uhh...is it ok if I can it eat it?" I asked. Then the cupcake faded to darkness. Then the lights turned on and straight in front of me, was a pink pony with straight hair and had a psychotic grin.

"Go ahead, eat it!" She said with a crazy grin. She picked the cupcake up and put it near my mouth. I took a bite out of it. I pulled my face to the disgusting taste..which became a suspicious taste. I looked down into the cupcake and saw bits of flesh and blood in it. I spat it out.

"*ack* ugh! Sick..." I mumbled, glaring at the Torturer. "the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"I just like having fun, that's all!" She giggled.

"This isn't fun, it's fucking sick.." I shouted. Her face turned into madness.

"You shouldn't say that..." She said, pulling out a kitchen knife. I gulped. It was Blunt and rusted though. She started examining my body top to bottom..until she stopped at my fingers. "Heh, claws huh?" She asked.

"Claws? actually it's called a ha-"

"Whatever, claws are rare these days, so.." She raised the knife up and slammed down. I yelled in pain. She kept on hacking away on my right index finger. It eventually got chopped off with a bit of my bones being exposed, covered in blood. The Torturer sniffed it. "Not exactly a claw.." She muttered

"Like I said its a- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, as she started to hack my left ring finger. The rust scraped across my bone, making my shiver in pain.

"...meh, I think it's done for now" she said, placing my fingers into a jar. The door then opened up. It was Celestia

"So then, I see you have finished.." She sneered. I glared at her.

"When me and Riley find you, I am going to fucking murder you..".

"Hmm, I don't think that will happen" she levitated the wheelchair I was sat on to what seemed like a storage area. "Now then, there have been sightings of a Giant at Ponyville"

"...you mean a Titan, right?" I asked

"Giant, Titan, monster, whatever you creatures call it. Anyway these TITANS have more power than the heavy weapons officers. We don't even have the resources to capture one of those or build a replica!"

"Oh, how sad! I guess you are just going to die then, aren't you?" I said, sarcasticly

"-but you gave us the solution!" She exclaimed, pointing at the ponies in the storage areas. I looked closer..they had..Charge Rifles!

"If I'm correct, I only had ONE charge rifle.." I said.

"But thanks to our magic and intelligence we have cloned and modified the rifle to be even more powerful! Watch..". She gave a signal to the guard there. He charged it up and fired. It made at least a 10 ft hole into the door. I gulped, knowing that these creatures could do this to a weapon. "Now then, there is an award for not resisting.." She said. I sat still.

"What is it...?" I asked. She pushed my wheelchair out onto a balcony.

"This is the kingdom of Canterlot..now then it's time to set you free into this city where you shall most likely get murdered by its citizens." She said.

"...oh for the love of god.." I muttered

"Oh, not grateful, I see.." She said. She pushed my wheelchair back into the castle until we stopped at another balcony, with a view of a sea of trees. "This is the ever free forest, nopony has ever lived to see anypony else in the forest, until you get hunted by its creatures and remaining survivors..so I guess this is it.." She said, levitating my chair over the edge. "Ta ta for now.." She whispered as she dropped me. I felt like I was falling from an IMC chopper. I eventually fell down and destroyed the chair with me.

"Ahh, shit, my leg.." I moaned, holding my broken leg but then noticed my fingers. "..and my hands.." I said, trying to cheer myself up. I picked myself up and looked towards the never ending abyss. "Alright, Ethan, you can do this, just like that time me and Riley were lost and were being hunted by the militia..heh.." The wind then rustled and I saw multiple creatures move in the distance. "Heh...except this isn't my world..."

**Finally I've actually attempted to write a chapter without stopping! I forgot to mention this before but I'm sorry for the delay! (Again) anyway I'll be seeing you guys next time!**


End file.
